


A Cup of Song Isn't ALWAYS Stupid

by CampionSayn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach chapter 686 can die in a fire, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, comes with fanart, fanart is not mine, these two needed a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Jugram wakes up in his new apartment for the thirty-eighth time.





	A Cup of Song Isn't ALWAYS Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlenekosfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlenekosfan).



_‘Thirty-seven sunsets and thirty-seven sunrises,’_ Jugram noted absently as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up to the open window of the apartment. Warm rays of light a welcome change from the night before with the weather taking a turn to tell the world that autumn was just around the corner; rain had been an unfamiliar guest to the neighborhood over the last week, so Jugram was especially pleased at the light because of it.  
  
Not because it reminded him of...before...but because now he could get out of bed and wander into the kitchen to the familiar tones of Bazz-B shuffling about to make breakfast and coffee, actually able to look at him without turning on the artificial light that always seemed to spoil the look of his friend.  
  
Said friend’s humming and mumbling of the music he’d been listening to on the radio welcomed him into the kitchen as he stretched and side-stepped that slightly dilapidated stair that led from bedroom to the main of the apartment.   
  
Jugram wound his now much shorter hair around his hand  _(it couldn’t have been helped, Inoue-san hadn’t meant to cut it, but Bazz had been rather irrational and clingy when the Karakura Nakama had been trying to get the Quincy healed; half out of his mind from blood loss, his dear friend just **wouldn’t let go** )_ and tucked it into the neckline of his sleeping shirt. Short as it now was, it still got in the way when he sat to meals.  
  
“Morning, Bazz,” the blonde yawned, sitting at the little table and helping himself to his-- _usual_ \--scalding honey vanilla latte, plucking up the delightful bottle of cream that he still found amusing no matter how often he pressed on the nozzle and topped his coffee with the frilly white from within.  
  
Bazz didn’t respond, still caught up in singing something ridiculous about ‘Little Bitty Pretty One’s into his high octane black coffee; the cup sporting drops of the liquid from when he, doubtless, leaned over too far while both singing and flipping pancakes.  
  
He did, however, step over with exaggerated silliness and gusto that made him look even more ridiculous, having shut off the stove and added butter to the pancakes, to sit in front of the blonde and reach a higher volume of song into the almost hollow cup in his hand.  
  
As he tapered off and Jugram had to remove his mouth from his own cup unless he should risk snorting latte through his nose, “Ridiculous,” fluttered like baby butterflies in giggles from his lips, but Bazz knew what he was doing.  
  
And what he was doing was making Jugo smile as the voluntary chef of the house closed his eyes in finishing, downed the last of his coffee and then leaned over to give his best friend--and lover, of course, but he’s not possessive--his usual caffeine laced morning salutation.  
  
_‘Thirty-eight sunrises,’_  Jugram noted mentally, relishing the little bit of tongue Bazz added before getting their breakfast set in front of them, fully melted butter on pancakes and bacon unlikely to still have grease that could scorch Jugram’s sensitive skin.  
  
    

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who asked for the prompt, but I DO know who I paid for the art for this, so the dedication goes to both of you.


End file.
